Fim dos Tempos
by Angelic H. Cherry
Summary: Alice e Jasper estão indo atrás dos Cullen, porém uma série de incêndios estão assolando o mundo, devido a mudanças climáticas. Baseado em Grapevine Fires, de Death Cab For Cutie. Fluffy, Romance. One-shot. Alice Jasper


**[N/A]:** Ah, eu estou tão feliz de postar uma história depois de tanto tempo. Sério. É um JxA, e não sei se fiz direito, porque a história deles é tão linda e perfeita que fico com medo de ter arruinado tudo. Foi Baseado na Música Grapevine Fires – Death Cab For Cutie. Ouçam, é linda. Espero que gostem!

Disclaimer: _Twilight_ não me pertence. :D

-

Alice estava ao meu lado, sem respirar. O cheiro que inundava o ar era insuportável e carregado, ao mesmo tempo em que nossos olhos ficavam secos e sujos com rapidez. Era incrível como ela ainda conseguia parecer uma fada, delicada pequena e graciosa mesmo naquelas circunstâncias.

Agora ela estava inevitavelmente frágil, abraçada a mim.

"Nós vamos morrer também, Jasper?", ela me perguntou. Eu tinha consciência da inocência e de todo o aprendizado que Alice não possuía. Apesar do tempo que vivi com vampiros, eu também não sabia de muitas coisas. Era uma pergunta sem resposta que eu desejava evitar. Eu apenas a abracei mais forte e despejei tranqüilidade sobre ela.

"Não sei, mas vamos ficar bem. Nós já passamos por coisa pior, não?", eu disse, passando os dedos pelo cabelo dela, que estava com poeira.

Ela segurou minha mão, brincando com meus dedos. Nós fugimos do fogo durante grande parte da tarde e estávamos cansados de correr. Tínhamos encontrado alguns animais e pudemos nos alimentar, mas eu não sabia até quando iríamos conseguir encontrar o que caçar. Alice insistia em tentarmos não matar humanos uma vez que podíamos evitar; eles já tinham problemas demais, ela dizia. Os humos estavam obviamente muito mais expostos às mudanças que nós mesmos, sempre respirando cinzas, morrendo queimados, matando uns aos outros. Um caos.

Os Cullen pareciam incrivelmente distantes. Ontem Alice teve uma visão em que ouviu o nome da família que não se alimentava em humanos. Ela disse que o sobrenome tinha uma fonética bonita e uma vez que ela disse isso, eu concordei. Onde quer que Alice quisesse ir, eu iria com ela.

Há alguns meses eu conhecia uma vampira num bar no Texas. Ela estava linda, como agora. Com uma calça e um vestido por cima, atraindo olhares dos homens e das mulheres, que censuraram a graciosidade com que se movia e suas roupas estranhas. Eu não sabia de onde aquela preciosidade viera – nem ela mesma – mas soube que esperara por aquilo por toda a vida. E toda minha morte.

Eu podia trazer sensações a pessoas; Alice podia prever o futuro. Ela me previu e soube que pertencia a mim; eu nunca a previ, mas quando a vi andar em minha direção, passei a pertencer a ela de imediato. Estamos juntos desde então, procurando essa "família" de vampiros.

O fogo estava consumindo a terra. Uma série de incêndios no norte e inundações no sul começaram a se travar. O tempo já não era mais o mesmo e os dias no Texas ficaram ainda mais amarelos. Alice foi o que me salvou e me trouxe luminosidade. Eu provavelmente estaria queimando junto às árvores secas do deserto se aquela fada não aparecesse e me tirasse de meu próprio poço.

Enquanto seguimos viagem procurando os Cullen, temos visto cidades queimando e pessoas procurando um lugar para se proteger. Os animais que podiam voar foram para as grandes altitudes e aqueles que rastejavam acabaram morrendo eu apenas se escondendo, esperando que o fogo viesse. Os animais grandes fugiam quando podiam, e quando eram pegos, queimavam e urravam até que seus corações parassem de bater. Alice costumava ficar preocupada e prever ainda mais desgraça. Costumava me abraçar e sempre me perguntar se ia ficar tudo bem. Talvez ficaria, eu não sabia dizer. Mas eu estava feliz quando Alice sorria, entoa apenas a fazia se sentir feliz com meus poderes e cuidava dela.

"Alice."

"Sim, Jasper?"

"Porque esperou por mim?"

O que eu tinha feito para merecer o amor dela? O que me fazia não ligar enquanto o alimento e a vida ia se desfazendo era apenas Alice. Enquanto ela andasse feito as bailarinas russas e seu sorriso fosse sincero, o mundo poderia queimar e se desmanchar.

"Porque senti que precisava de mim e eu de você.

"Como poderia saber, quando teve a visão?"

"Na visão, eu olhei nos seus olhos e vi tristeza."

Eu não respondi.

"Então, você me viu e se iluminou. Você tem olhos tristes e famintos e assim que eu os vi, na visão, quis que deixassem de ser assim."

Havia fumaça no horizonte. Nós estávamos no alto de uma montanha e era noite, quando os fogos se aquietavam, mas alguns persistiam. À noite, as cinzas do dia eram levantadas pelo vento e todos amanheciam cobertos pelas coisas pretas que pintavam o céu. Eu não gostava quando Alice se sujava, então comecei a tirar as cinzas do cabelo dela.

"Acho que foi ponto para você", eu murmurei. Ela se aconchegou mais em meus braços.

"Você sabe que vou vencer.", ela disse, sorrindo.

Alice sempre sorria daquele jeito. Seu rosto fino se alargava e sua pele branca e perfeita formava pequenas e delicadas dobras, como esculpidas no marfim; se fosse humano, eu talvez não percebesse a beleza que havia quando aquelas dobras se formavam e como os lábios brancos dela, quase da cor da pele das bochechas, se esticavam e brilhavam.

Sim, ela venceria. Sempre. Meu pequeno monstrinho sempre me venceria. Porque ela sabia cuidar de mim, sem saber disso. Ela não sabia da força que trazia dentro de si. Minha Alice.

"Jasper... às vezes você se preocupa com o que vai acontecer depois que tudo queimar?"

Beijei o topo da cabeça dela, afagando seus ombros delicadamente. Ela levantou seus olhos grandes para mim, num vermelho escuro quase preto: estava quase na hora de caçar, mas não havia _o que_ caçar.

Bom, nós sempre demos um jeito.

"Não."

"É, nem eu."

Nós dois sabíamos que deveríamos nos preocupar e que ela uma questão de tempo. Sabíamos que tudo iria piorar e que o mundo não acabaria, mas se tornaria o Texas: seco, morto. E nós veríamos, com olhos negros e profundos.

Alice me abraçou de volta e me senti confortável me afogando no cheiro dela; ouvi o som de algo crepitando e mais cinzas voaram ao nosso redor.

Eu não poderia pensar num lugar onde eu preferiria estar para ver tudo se destruir.

**Fim.**

**[N/A]: **Sim, eu sei que isso daria algo além de uma one-shot, mas não sei se devo. Comentem! Espero que não tenha ficado muito ruim :x

Angelic H. Cherry.


End file.
